


Family Matters

by LetsJustWrite



Series: How to Find a Family (Loki) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Drug Addiction, Food Issues, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Drug Addiction, Recovery, References to Emotional Abuse, actual russian names, except this is a mansion and not a tower because this is a, loki being dramatic and finding a family but first himself, loki is a little shit, or that's the age they are, there probably won't be a lot of it in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Fresh out of rehab Loki is faced either with being homeless again or living with Thor and his friends in Tony Stark's (daddy payed) mansion. He doesn't have much of a choice if he wants to stay clean and so he goes to the mansion. Nobody but Thor is happy about it.Part of a series but stands on its own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but stands on its own.
> 
> Timeline of events leading up to now:  
> -Odin tells Loki he's adopted in the middle of a fight  
> -Loki runs away  
> -Homeless, he starts seriously doing drugs  
> -He steals money from Thor and his friends  
> -Gets arrested for destruction of property  
> -Spends a short time in jail, then goes to rehab  
> -Calls Thor from rehab and Thor starts visiting him  
> -When his time in rehab is up he doesn't have anywhere to live so Thor invites him to live with him and his friends (in Tony Stark's mansion)
> 
> (most of this isn't written and I don't plan on writing it so if you want to feel free)

Thor clapped his hand down on Loki’s shoulder. “This is your room, brother!” When Loki didn’t reply he muttered something incomprehensible, squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

Loki threw his bag down on the floor. It was childish, perhaps, but he was stuck staying in the house of a person who hated him because Odin didn’t want to see him ever again and Mum listened to whatever Odin said. They’d given up on the farce of being his parents years ago, he just hadn’t wanted to see it. 

Well, he wouldn’t make that mistake again. Thor wasn’t his brother and Thor’s friends weren’t his friends. He was just staying here until he could find a job and get his own apartment.

Thor arrived at his door a few hours later, entering without knocking. Typical. “Steve and I are having dinner. We thought you might like to join us.”

“Steve? As in Steve Rogers?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “ _He_ wants me to join you? Mr. ‘Let’s have a rousing discussion about truth and honor’ wants me to join you? I think I’ll pass.”

Thor had never been good at disguising what he was feeling and thinking and the past two years Loki had been gone hadn’t made him any better at it. It was clear on his face that the invitation was from Thor alone. 

“He never said that,” Thor protested anyway. 

“Close enough,” Loki said. Thor continued to hover in the doorway. “I’m not coming.”

“You need to eat, brother.”

“I’m not your brother.”

“We were-”

“Raised together, yes, yes. Now I say it wasn’t as equals and then _you_ say that you always saw me as equal and that you are not your father, except you say ‘our father’ and get frustrated when I correct you.”

Thor glared at him. Now they were getting somewhere. They had had this argument perhaps a hundred times since Loki had first called Thor from rehab. He had yet to convince Thor of the truth of his words. Which, truthfully, he was sometimes grateful for. If he did manage to convince Thor he would be kicked out and have nowhere to live again.

Thor was still glaring at him from the doorway. “I’ll eat later,” he said to reassure him and Thor left. Loki put down his book. It wasn’t very good anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Natasha.

Loki stepped silently out of the room. His room, but it didn’t belong to him and he knew he could be kicked out at anytime if Stark changed his mind. He wasn’t sure why Stark had agreed to let him live here in the first place, except that he was very good friends with Thor. Thank goodness for Thor’s eternal friendliness.

The kitchen was three floors down and when he finally found it he regretted his bare feet. It was warm in California but the cold from the tiled floor still crept up, making him feel like he was turning to ice.

He shivered and tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind. Food would warm him up and it was what he had come for anyways. Besides if he didn’t eat Thor would insist on him joining him for meals and would bother him until he did it. He could always lie but he had never liked lying to Thor and lying to him now would feel too much like a string to the past. Not so with other people though.

“Looking for food, Loki?”

Loki jumped, nearly knocking into the open door of the huge fridge. A woman had crept up behind him. He didn’t know her but the simple question was full of venom in her voice and he remembered that Thor had told him about Natasha Romanova, Barton’s best friend. If someone had done to his best friend (if he had had a best friend) what he had done to Barton he would be angry too. He should probably leave.

“Romanova,” he said graciously, half bowing. “It’s lovely to meet you, but I really must be on my way. It’s not healthy to eat so late at night.”

He moved past her, out of the kitchen, but right before he was out of reach Romanova grabbed him. He slumped, letting his body fall like a rag doll in her grip. He wasn’t going to make it easy for her to hold him. But apparently she knew what she was doing and was extremely strong for her small stature.

“I don’t want to see your face around here. Or any other part of you,” she cut him off before he could make a remark about just covering his face with a veil while she was around. “Stay out of my way. And out of Barton’s.”

When he was out of her sight he rubbed his throat. He would have been angry at what he had done to Barton but not like that. Thor wanting him didn’t seem as surprising anymore when his friends were just as unstable. He had probably messed up Thor’s view of what friends were long before he’d started drinking.

For now he was going to take Romanova’s advice and stay out of her way. He didn’t have a death wish. And perhaps talk to Thor about the company he was keeping. It couldn’t go over worse than any other conversation between them.


End file.
